Making Time
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's another day in the lair, Michelangelo thinks he faces a day of disappointment when no-one has time for him. But luckily Monalisa manages to find time for him so he doesn't feel lonely.


**Heya all!**

**I'm still working on Karai's Legacy, but I did have an idea a couple of days ago on a fic that focused on Mona and Michelangelo.**

**I did do one fic about them already 'Unbreakable Bond' which you can see on my page, but this one I wanted to show them do more together. I always loved Michelangelo as he's so loveable and if Monalisa was in the 2003 or 2012 show he and her would be pretty close as siblings.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic! :D**

**Making Time**

Michelangelo stood at the sink washing the dishes after breakfast, he was feeling rather hyped today.

He had so many ideas of games he wanted to play on the consoles, he wanted to look through his comics and then round it all off for a skate around the sewers.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" he thought as he dried the last dishes and put them away in the cupboards "I got so many plans! I can't wait to get started!"

* * *

After wiping the table he walked out into the main lair. He soon saw his brothers and his adopted sister doing their own thing.

Leonardo was doing to one to one training with Master Splinter and he seemed rather focused on his work so there was no point in asking him.

Monalisa was also in the middle of the lair doing some kung fu exercises as well as practising with her warfans on some soft mats, it disappointed Michelangelo seeing his adopted sister occupied as she would have been the first person to ask.

He then turned his attention to Donatello who was walking to his lab.

"Hey!" he called over "Don! Donatello!"

The brainy turtle looked over to Michelangelo as the excited young turtle hopped over to him.

"Whatcha doing today Don?" he asked "I got a lot of stuff we can do today!"

"Mikey..." said Donatello but the youngest turtle didn't give him a moment to speak as Michelangelo began to babble about his plans until Donatello held up his hand to stop him.

"Mikey..." he said.

"Yeah Don?" asked Michelangelo looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry little brother." Said Donatello looking rather guilty "But I can't today, I got a lot of work to do on the equipment we picked up from our last infiltration of the Foot HQ..."

"Awww..." Michelangelo said, his face falling.

"If I got time later, I'll come out." Said Donatello "But it's mandatory I get this done..."

"oh...okay..." sighed Michelangelo slumping his shoulders.

"Sorry..." Donatello said again then walked into his lab.

* * *

Michelangelo sighed again in disappointment then walked to where Raphael was, the hot headed turtle was in the gym area and was starting to punch his bag.

As Michelangelo got closer, he saw that Raphael was getting really intense as he was hitting his sandbag and the youngest turtle began to have second thoughts about asking Raphael about spending time with him, he knew Raphael didn't like to be distracted when he was focused heavily on something.

Sighing in defeat, Michelangelo walked into the middle of the lair and sat down heavily deciding to watch Mona do her Kung Fu moves.

He enjoys enjoyed watching Mona do her training, mainly because it was different to the Ninjtsu training Splinter put him and his brother through.

Mona did a couple of backward somersaults then took out her fans before flicking them out and striking the air as if she was fighting enemies then she threw her fans downwards and looked up.

* * *

As she did, she saw Michelangelo sitting nearby.

"Oh hey Mikey!" Mona said cheerfully then noticed he was looking a little glum "You okay?"

Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh..." he said.

Mona shook her hair about, placed her folded fans in her belt then walked over to him.

"You sure little brother?" she asked "You sure there's nothing bothering you?"

Michelangelo looked up at his adopted sister and saw her caring eyes looking into his, he sat up and Mona knelt beside him.

"What's up?" asked Mona "You know you can talk to me right?"

Michelangelo nodded.

* * *

It was true, Mona always knew there was something wrong when she noticed her adopted baby brother was down, as they there was never a day when he was frowning, unless he was ill, or after a difficult mission or something was bothering him.

Sighing again Michelangelo began to tell Mona his disappointment.

"I just wanted to have a day where I could do a few marathons...get someone to help me with my comics, and then round it off with a good skate around the sewers." He said "But from what I can see, you're all busy!"

Mona sighed sadly.

"Awww Mikey..." she said "You could have asked me you know?"

"But you looked so focused big sis..." said Michelangelo "And I don't want to pull you away from your training, you're almost as focused as Leo when it comes to your Kung Fu!"

"Awww Mikey!" said Mona "I am passionate when it comes to my Kung Fu, but I wouldn't brush you off completely if you wanted my attention!" as she spoke she hugged Michelangelo round his neck.

Michelangelo was a little surprised, and he hugged his sister back tightly overjoyed that he had her full attention.

"So I got your full attention today?" asked Michelangelo joyfully.

"You sure do!" said Mona letting go of Michelangelo and standing up.

"Whoo hoo!" Michelangelo cheered as he stood up with her "Man I love you big sis!" he then pulled Mona into a bear hug which almost took Mona's breath away but she laughed.

"Come on then!" said Michelangelo after he let go of his sister, "Let's have some fun!" he then lead Mona to the games consoles where luckily it was free since Master Splinter was still training with Leonardo and his Soap Operas weren't due to start for another hour or two.

Michelangelo then put on Super Smash Brawl.

"Prepare to be pulverised!" Michelangelo said as he picked up a controller and threw another to Mona.

Mona smirked.

"Don't get cocky!" she said "I think I'll be able to put up a good fight before you get a chance to knock me off screen!"

"Okay!" said Michelangelo "You're on Sis!" he started up the game and they picked a couple of characters.

Michelangelo chose Sonic and Mona chose Kirby.

Mona smirked at Michelangelo as the youngest turtle began to get cocky as the game started.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the twosome had completed a game from which they had won an equal number of games.

Mona had managed to knock him off the screen successfully as Kirby and Samus, her favourite moves as Kirby were knocking Michelangelo's character off the game.

Michelangelo had been a little shocked that Mona had beaten him a couple of times but he was triumphant that he had won a few rounds himself.

He was a lot better at catching the coloured balls as they bounced around the screen and able to pull off the special moves on Mona's characters.

Even though they had yelled at each other, they did have a lot of fun and laughs.

* * *

As the third hour passed, having enough of video games, Michelangelo asked Mona if she could help him sort through his comic books to which she agreed.

Going into his room, Mona stared at the piles of comic books, both hard-cover and paper, she had been in his room a few times when she was helping him clean up but she never paid attention to how many comic books he had, and since she had been living with the turtles as long as she did, she realised that his comic books had grown more!

"How do you keep track of all these comics Mikey?" she cried as she looked at the piles in the corner of the room.

"I find a way!" said Michelangelo causally.

"Okay..." said Mona as she went over to one pile of comics.

"Alright." said Michelangelo "We'll start with sorting the comics into categories, Marvel comics in one area, one pile is Spiderman, another is the Hulk, and so on, and DC over there with Batman, Superman..."

Mona nodded as she listened to Michelangelo and took note of where she wanted his comics to be.

As she helped him sort, Michelangelo spoke about how he still dreamed about being a superhero, especially becoming the famous Turtle Titan once again.

"You don't need to be the Turtle Titan Mikey..." said Mona shaking her head "You're already a hero!"

Michelangelo beamed as he placed a pile of comics down.

"Thanks sis..." he said with a bit of pink in his cheeks "But still...I like to dream."

Mona shook her head.

"Well you already battle bad guys and protect the city of New York from danger, you're already a hero!"

* * *

Finally after sorting through his comic books which took another two hours, Michelangelo took his skateboard and challenged Mona to a run through the sewer to which she accepted.

Michelangelo beamed as Mona went to get her own skates, he had never felt so happy that Mona had agreed to spend time with him.

He was glad that Mona had decided not to train so she could spend time with him, even though there were times she had turned him down in the past because she had things to do, whether she was focused on training or with Splinter or another turtle, she always made sure that she had time later to play with him.

Waiting by the exit, Michelangelo soon saw Mona appear on her skates.

"Okay Mikey." she said as she skated up to him "You ready to ride?"

"Sure am!" Michelangelo beamed as he placed his skateboard on the floor and got ready to zoom off.

"Great!" said Mona "On your mark! Get set! Go!"

She soon shot off on the skates, but Michelangelo already shot off ahead laughing. Mona didn't mind though, as she wasn't as skilled skating around the lair as the turtles she always enjoyed the rush, especially as each turtle when they went past her would take her hand or arm and give her a boost.

Which is exactly what Michelangelo did as he took her arm and thrust her forward so she was going a little faster and he began to skateboard next to her.

"You enjoying the rush Mona?" he shouted.

"I sure am!" cried Mona as she flew through the tunnel.

"Whoo whoo!" cried Michelangelo "I'm the king of the sewer pipes! Watch we go!"

Mona laughed and skated a little faster as Michelangelo did many stunts and did a few rides on the ceiling of the pipe.

"Whoo!" yelled Mona "Go Mikey!"

"Come on Mona!" cried Michelangelo "Let's go full pipe!"

"What!?" cried Mona, she then gasped as Michelangelo picked her up bridal style and began to fly around the full pipe.

* * *

Mona cried out in shock as they went upside down and around in the tunnel then went like the wind through the tunnel before they finally made it to the entrance of the lair again where they saw Donatello had finished his work in his laboratory and had come outside.

"Whoa!" he cried as he jumped back from Michelangelo riding into the lair whooping and shouting and holding Mona in his arms.

The youngest turtle soon came to a stop in the middle of the lair and he panted in excitement.

"Wow!" he cried "That was fun!"

Mona was still breathing heavily as Michelangelo gently lowered her to the ground.

"Too much for you eh sis?" he laughed as Mona placed her hand on her chest.

"What on earth were you two doing?" asked Donatello as he walked over.

Michelangelo and Mona then looked up to see Raphael, Splinter and Leonardo walking over with their arms folded wondering what was going on.

Raphael looked concerned as he saw his mate unsteady on her feet and walked over.

"What were you doing to my mate?" he asked Michelangelo.

"I trust you were careful with your sister?" asked Splinter frowing.

"Yeah." said Mona quick to defend her adopted baby brother "He was."

"We were just having fun!" said Michelangelo beaming.

"Sure were!" said Mona as she pulled her skates off "We were just having a laugh together! Poor Mikey gets so lonely when he's not playing with you all!"

"We were all busy though." said Leonardo.

"I know." said Michelangelo "But I do get restless!"

"You can say that again!" said Raphael crossing his arms.

"Good thing you got Mona to give you time when you need it eh?" said Donatello smiling at Mona.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo wrapping an arm around Mona and giving her a kiss on the cheek "I sure love my big sister!"

"And I love you too Mikey!" said Mona giggling as Michelangelo hugged her tightly and kissed her again on the cheek.

"Oi!" cried Raphael "Get off her you monkey turtle!" She's my mate!"

The other turtles laughed as Raphael pushed Michelangelo off and pulled Mona close to him.

"You all wanna play some games later?" asked Michelangelo.

"Count us in!" said Leonardo.

"Ditto!" said Donatello.

"Sure thing!" said Rapheal.

"Great!" said Michelangelo "Let's see whose the champ of the games this time!"

"Well let's first get some lunch." said Donatello who spoke loudly as his stomach started to rumble loudly.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Mona.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Michelangelo "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" he then skated towards the kitchen, the others followed close behind laughing.

"Hmmm." said Mona "After a busy morning, I could do with some lunch."

She wasn't wrong, as much as she loved spending time with Michelangelo, he sure took a lot of energy, not that she minded of course and she couldn't wait for another marathon of games later after they finished lunch.

**Wow! Looks like Mona and Michelangelo had fun together! Hope you enjoyed that little oneshot! **

**And other chapter of Karai's Legacy should be up soon!**

**Happy reading! :D**


End file.
